Rumor: Julien
There's also a very possible rumor among the fans of The Penguins of Madagascar ''saying that King Julien and Marlene are secretly in love with each other. This pairing is called Juliene and even though there isn't an episode yet when they fall in love, there are numerous hints that show that both are interested in each other in some episodes. Personality Match The fact that King Julien is a Fun-loving lemur king and Marlene a more down-to-earth type of girl could make these two the perfect match. Julien's fun side could really help cheer Marlene up and help her unwind if she needs comforting, while Marlene being more mature could help settle down Julien's fun side to help him to become a more mature, inspiring, intelligent, passionate, and a more caring king. Both of their traits could build on one another to help them to become better individuals. Hints Marlene's Hints *Otter Things Have Happened '' While claiming she would rip King Julien "limb from limb, sew him back together, and rip him apart all over again" when she finds him, as soon as she finds him hurt, that anger is replaced with shock and worry. *''Tangled in the Web '' When King Julien comes to her for help she realizes that he is really stinking up the internet. King Julien of course denies this so then Marlene brings out a trophy to polish telling Julien to get back to it. Then it looks like King Julien is in a daze looking at Marlene's trophy. She then looks like she's jealous that he's paying so much attention to an object and not herself. *''Otter Gone Wild'' When she was wild she was madly in love with King Julien kissing and rubbing all over him. She later took her "prized item" to the top of a landmark. After quickly declaring no love for King Julien, Julien runs away crying. Marlene then shows a look of sadness and regret. *''The Hidden '' During the end when everyone is celebrating the arrival of the chameleons, Marlene is shown standing right next to Julien's self portrait with Julien being more muscular and having Abs. *''Happy King Julien Day! '' She was the most overjoyed for Julien's Holiday, though it eventually became apparent that she only came for the candy *''Crown Fools'' While Marlene was talking about having fun with Skipper, Skipper said he is as fun as the next guy. Marlene hollers "Not if the next guy is that guy!" and quickly turns Skipper to Julien. She volunteered to stay with Julien while the penguins went to get his crown. She even tried giving Julien different crowns to wear. While Julien was starting to like the balloon crown, it started lifting him away. Marlene was able to catch him by hugging him tightly but the crown popped zooming him away. One of the crowns that Marlene gave Julien he liked. While he said it was hot with handsomeness, Marlene quickly shook her head agreeing. *''Jungle Law'' When Julien was about to be catapulted far away due to his account on being a terrible king, Marlene bursts out "Guys we've got to so something, we can't just let this happen!" *''All King, No Kingdom'' When King Julien comes to Maurice and Mort's party and he is on the guest list, Marlene shows a look of happiness but when its actually the uninvited guest list and he is tossed away by Bada and Bing, Marlene then shows a look of saddness. Julien's Hints *''Haunted Habitat'' He tried to get rid of the ghost in Marlene's habitat. *''Tangled in the Web'' He came to her for help with his performance on the internet. He gladly agreed with Marlene on her naming of their perfomance saying it was as awesome as he is. *''Eclipsed'' During King Julien's random acts of kindness, he paints Marlene's nails purple. *''The Hidden'' Julien said he would love to join Marlene on the meeting the new neighbors. *''Otter Gone Wild'' He really liked it when Marlene was flirting with him, and knew that it made "perfect sense" for her to be in love with him. When Marlene was back to normal, he attempted to accept her love, but got upset when Marlene said she didn't remember "being hopelessly in love with him". *''Otter Things Have Happened'' He got jealous when he heard the penguins were going to find Marlene a new boyfriend, clearly remembering his time with Marlene in "Otter Gone Wild". He clearly stated that he was Marlene's boyfriend, and even fought Fred for Marlene's paw. *''Dr. Blowhole's Revenge'' When he was describing where his "spy car" would shoot things out of, he made a sexual remark and gesture to Marlene. *''Crown Fools'' Knowing that he had a spare crown the whole time, Julien still made Marlene stay with him the whole time trying to cheer him up. *''The Penguin Stays in the Picture'' While Marlene was talking about how a lady might be suitable for the cover this year Julien teased replying "Ok yes maybe, but where are we going to find one, Marlene?''" ''causing Marlene to get feisty at him. Otter (Other) Hints *The two did a romantic act called "Cirque Du So Great" in Tangled in the Web *During the part in The Penguin Stays in the Picture when Marlene is starting to fight with Julien, Skipper breaks it up saying "Forget it, you two". *Julien constantly teases Marlene by calling her nicknames like "The Otter" and "Silly Otter". It goes to show that you only tease the ones you like. Fan Vids *YouTube #1: Marlene and Julian - Funny Love *YouTube #2: King Julien's Just A Sexy boy And Marlene Agrees *YouTube #3: Can't Help Falling in Love *YouTube #4: She Wolf *YouTube #5: What You Feel ---- Category:Miscellaneous